The Toa Dimesia
by Astrocricket
Summary: This is my story about the Chronicler's Company becoming toa. I was building with bionicles and came up with a story to go with it. Enjoy, and be sure to email me with comments! ',:/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

During the 2008 story arc, six unknowing matoran were about to become more than the heroes they already were. They were to become even better. Toa.

Kapura slowly made his way through Ga-Metru. He was in no hurry. He never was. He did have a mission, though. He was to fetch Macku. Vakama had instructed him to gather the Chronicler's Company. The schools and homes passed by slowly. Then they sped up and blurred. It slowed, and Kapura walked up to Macku, who was standing outside her canoe shop.

"Macku."

"Brother Kapura! How are you?"

"Go fetch Taipu and Hafu, and meet Vakama at the Protodermis Reclamation Yard. "

"Okay…," said Macku, shocked at Kapura's jump straight to the point. Kapura walked around a corner and was gone.

"I'll never get used to that…"

Vakama reclined stock still on a pile of defective masks. He was rather worried. He had grave news, and had to tell. He started as a red figure rounded the corner, followed by a gray and white figure, and a green and blue-green figure.

"Kapura. Kopeke. Tamaru."

"Hello, fire-brother!" exclaimed the excited green and blue figure called Tamaru. "We heard you had big-news for us!"

"Brother, Tamaru. Important, yes. Good? No."

"Oh….oh joy. Start off with great happy-cheer, why don't you." As Tamaru said this, a blue figure and two black and tan figures rounded the other corner.

"Sister and brothers. Quickly come and sit." Vakama beckoned with his free hand.

"No time for hellos?" asked the cheerful black and tan figure with a Pakari, called Taipu.

"No. Now sit!" Vakama was beginning to get grumpy. He struggled to get up from his seat.

"Now. Listen carefully. As you all know, I have news. Bad news." A slight murmur went through the seated matoran.

"Silence!...Now, I have had a vision. These visions always tell me something, and this is no exception. I have seen a pack of predators. They have brought down a big kill. Six of these beasts, though, simply grab half the kill, and run off, doing what they want: killing for pleasure and terrorizing animals everywhere."

"Okay….I am lost," interjected Hafu, the other black and tan figure.

"I have interpreted this to mean something dire. I would like a show of hands. Who knows about the Brotherhood of Makuta.?" All hands went up.

"Thank you. Now, I have taken this to mean that six Makuta have-"

"Left the brotherhood, stolen something important, and gone rogue." Kapura finished with a slightly contented look.

"Exactly. Do you know what this means? The six Makuta have a powerful weapon, and have decided they want it for themselves. I also saw in the vision that six heroes must stop them. The masks of those heroes were yours exactly. Go. It is your destiny."

"WHOA! Quick-wait. We are heroes?" Tamaru appeared confused.

"According to the vision, you will become powerful heroes."

Taipu said, "You mean we will become-"

"Yes, Taipu. Toa."


	2. Chapter 2

Before the end of the 2007 storyline, the Makuta invaded the Universe Core. The six Makuta referred to in the first chapter didn't want to. No reason, just that they felt they could be more on their own. So, they then quickly hatched a plan, and stole some powerful weapons, plus some Makuta dust. (To understand, download and listen to chapter 5 of Dark Mirror on the Bionicle story website) They quickly used the dust on themselves, and gained the power of flight. They grew wings, and felt more powerful than ever. But, the Makuta dust had a rather tricky side effect. It enhanced one of their Kraata powers intensely, but completely destroyed the rest. They then flew off and started on some random island, reeking havoc on the matoran, rahi, and others. They made their way north. They decided they needed better names than Makuta. They thought of themselves as warlords (Barraki), so they combined the two matoran words, and came up with Barrakuta, pronounced like the fish. I swear, this name was just a coincidence. The team of Barrakuta was comprised of these: Plasmux, black, red, and yellow Barrakuta of plasma. Bioz, black, blue, and green Barrakuta of plant control. Jozoma, black and gray Barrakuta of magnetism. Nilix, black, blue, and yellow female Barrakuta of lightning. Garaz, black and yellow Barrakuta of gravity. And finally, Solexun, black, gray, and light blue Barrakuta of sonics. These beasts began to be feared all over. Word reached the Toa Mahri, who were traveling around Metru Nui. They quickly reported to the Turaga. Vakama, of course, already knew. Vakama told the six matoran around the time the Toa Nuva entered the Core. Now we will catch up with our heroes.

"'Go forth!' he says! 'Go and slay-kill the baddies!' How do we think-plan to do that?"

"Can you not hold your mouth for a while, Tamaru? Honestly, I think I am going to pop from all your blabber!"

"Brothers! Please, hold your tongues...," Macku chimed in. Tamaru and Hafu looked lost and confused. "Well, hold what you do have then!" At this, Tamaru' eyes widened, and he crossed his legs. Unfortunately, Tamaru was walking, too. Down he went.

Our six heroes are currently walking from the reclamation yard to Macku's canoe shop.

"Honestly, guys. Why must we go-travel by water? I don't like water," Tamaru chirped.

"You don't like the heights, either. How are you a Le-Matoran?" Hafu replied. As Tamaru opened his mouth to reply, he was socked in the mouth by Kopeke.

"Quiet," he said with cold simplicity. Taipu snickered.

"So lemme get this right-straight. We meet Mahri, they take us to….to…to wherever, we become toa-heroes, we fight, we win," Tamaru asked.

"Sadly….yes," Hafu agreed. Macku nodded in agreement.

"Here we are, everyone," she said. "Alright then…Kapura, could you look for the Mah…HEWKII!" The black and yellow figure just rounding the corner, looked stunned, then relieved and happy. Macku ran, and jumped on him. Hanging from his neck by her arms, they embraced.

"Jeeze…you'd think they would at least try to hide it," Taipu commented. Hafu nodded. As Taipu said this, Jaller, Hahli, Kongu and Nuparu rounded the corner, jogging towards the commotion. Jaller, Hahli and Nuparu slid and stopped, weapons raised. Kongu kind of kept going. He tripped and rolled, then popped up.

"I gotta quit-stop that…" he commented.

"Alright little brothers and sister, are you ready?" Jaller asked?

"Never been more ready, sir!" Taipu piped in, in a military salute.

"That's great, brother," Nuparu said as he forced Taipu's hand down. "Come this way. Macku, we've done a little to one of your canoes. We tricked it OUT, man!" This got him looks from everyone.

"Okay, just as long as it still goes…," Macku replied tentatively.

On the water, a canoe was tied up. On the back, though, was a huge machine, with six red things sticking out the top. "Uhh…Nuparu…wussat?" Taipu was awestruck and confused at the same time.

"That is an engine based around a Cordak blaster. It 'splodes the Cordak, and we go…BOOM…PSHYOOOOOOO!"

"Thanks for the sound effects, brother." Jaller pointed to the seatbelts. "You shall need these."

"Uh-oh…this is bad…I don't really like going fast…" Hafu commented.

"FAST?! WHOOOO!! LET'S GO!" Everyone then gave a look to Taipu. "Sorry…"

"Alright then, everyone in!" Hewkii cheerfully said. "And you can let go of me now."

"Sorry…" Macku let go of his neck, and blushed. If Bionicles can blush…

As everyone strapped in, each Mahri got into a different canoe. "Hold-wait. Why is there…?" Tamaru chimed in.

"Extra baggage," Nuparu, pilot of the matoran's canoe, replied. "Right then. Everyone ready?" Everyone responded yes. "Kay! Ready…WOOHOO!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Foul language in this chapter.

We now catch up with Kopeke, a Ko-Matoran. He is currently sitting in a jet powered canoe. The g-force was about to rip his mask off of his face. He sensed this and unconsciously reached up to steady it. His arm felt tons heavier than it was a few seconds ago. He got it to his shoulder, then it slammed to the seat.

_SHIT!! _He mentally yelled. _No…I have to be calm. That hurt…is it broken? No…hey wait! I'm a Bionicle! I would just have to snap it back on! Hehe! No…stop it…_

While Kopeke has fun with that, we now watch Taipu, an Onu-Matoran. This is the most fun he has had in his life. Period.

Meanwhile, Macku, a Ga-Matoran, and Tamaru, a Le-Matoran, are about to shit themselves. They hate this.

Hafu, a Po-Matoran, has just shut his eyes and prayed to Mata Nui to live.

Kapura, the Ta-Matoran, on the other hand, was simply sitting. He was a slow mover, but this suits him fine.

Before they now it, they are stopped. They are all strained against their seatbelts. Hafu managed to break through his belt, and went flying onto the beach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH"-fwump!-"UH!...owww….god…ptoo-ptoo! Sand…yuck. Gosh! Stupid sand! Man…where are w…oh my god."

Laid out in front of Hafu was the great desert island of Yvlix. Yvlix was just sand, with a single oasis in the very center, named Yvlix Dumens. It is rumored that a labyrinth is hidden below the island, only accessed through the oasis pond. Some say that the labyrinth isn't under the island, but is a different dimension. In this labyrinth, there is rumored to be a powerful weapon, so powerful, that Mata Nui cannot wield it. Only the Great Beings can control it. Makuta Teridax, also known as just Makuta, is after this weapon. Now that he is simply energy, if not dead, Makuta Icarax has taken over the job. The Barrakuta want this for their selves. One problem. None have ever returned from the oasis, except one intelligent Rahi, named Nulix, but even this is just a rumor. It is said that the only hope of finding the way is to seek out Nulix, and to grant his wish. (Sounds horribly clichéd, I know, but still, it'll be good.) This is the knowledge the Mahri give our six matoran. Nuparu also takes the extra baggage from the other canoes. Being an inventor, he takes the parts and builds. He finishes six things of white, brown, blue, black, green and redhue. He describes these as hovercrafts. He then adds special things on each. On the white, he adds two small claws. On the brown, he adds a spiked ball on a chain. On the blue, he adds two streamlined swords. On the black, he adds a powerful axe. On the green, he adds two sharp claw blades. Finally, on the red, he adds a clawed double sided staff. He gives these, respectively, to Kopeke, Hafu, Macku, Taipu, Tamaru and Kapura. All are awed, and take off the weapons to test them out, except for Kopeke and Kapura. Kopeke is indifferent as usual. Kapura is a slow person, so Nuparu comments that he can still use his power to move long distances by moving slowly. This will add speed. This suits Kapura just fine. All our matoran are ready for the adventure. Hewkii and Macku exchange a long good-bye. Hafu is impatient.

"Jeeze…," he complains. "Can't this hurry?"

"Give them time, brother," Taipu comments. "Wouldn't you want it?"

"Hmph…"

When all is ready, Jaller begins a short speech. "Alright, my little brothers and sister. You are now prepared to face whatever you must. Be warned: the Barrakuta may already be here. You may fight within your first moments here. But you are destined to stop them, and you will. Now go, heroes, and fight!"

Tamaru, who is slightly disgruntled, says, "No pressure, though…"


End file.
